1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sun visor for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a mirror which is accommodated in the body of the sun visor and which can be lighted by a least one light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide vehicle sun visors with mirrors. Mirror equipped sun visors are usually installed on the passenger side of motor vehicles. To enable the mirror to also be used in darkness, it is further known to coordinate a light source with the mirror. The light source usually comprises a small incandescent bulb.
As shown, for example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 866,992, filed Jan. 5, 1978, the light bulb is located above the mirror in a housing which is part of a hinged cover that covers the mirror when it is not in use. The hinged cover is itself also a switch which turns the light source on and off as the cover is, respectively, opened and closed.
The above described sun visor has a number of disadvantages. The hinged cover is an additional component which increases the cost of the sun visor and must be separately produced and assembled. If the light source is on for a long period of time, heat accumulates inside its housing and this greatly shortens the life of the bulb. Also, flipping the hinged cover up always turns on the light source, which is often undesirable, particularly in daylight.